The Ballad of Fire and Ice
by OMG.Marshmallows
Summary: "The sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath" Elsa is not the only one who have powers, Brann has too. Brann was a child born of the sun and the summer heat and Elsa was a child born of cold and winter air. These two was not meant to meet but it seems like fate has other plans for the two of them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Auntie, please tell me a story." The soft spoken child looks at her aunt with her big blue eyes that no one can resist. The aunt sighs and sits herself in resignation beside the little one's bed.

"So what story do you want to hear little one?" The aunt looks at the bookshelves at the bedroom waiting for the child's answer.

"I want the story of the Fire and Ice!" The child blurted with excitement that only a little kid could. The said aunt stopped at her tracks as if she was frozen. She breathes heavily and slowly walks at the velvet armchair besides the bed.

"Are you sure you want to hear this story? This story is too scary for you" The aunt leans near the child's bed while saying it in a dark tone. The little girl didn't flinch even for a second but rather nods her head fast that is seems like her head was going to fall off. The aunts sighs heavily and relax herself to the armchair.

"This story starts with trolls."

"Like uncle's family?"

"No, a different kind of trolls. A much powerful one."

* * *

"Bring me the amulet!" The giantess howled at the another giantess beside her. Her big rock like body going left and right through the small cottage filled with leaves and fern. Her gray arms was grabbing everything in the shelf. From the bottle filled with the leaves of goldenseal to the jar with the skin of the snake. A loud screamed was heard from the lithe, dark-skinned woman in the cottage. She was lying at the floor only with a mat made of leaves covering the floor. Her legs were apart and her eyes was filled with tears from the pain.

"Faster!" Yelled the giantess outside the door. She stumbled from some of the formation of dirt at the floor and went near the young woman who was screaming. She grabbed her hands and caress it to help her from the pain of giving birth to a child. The giantess went near the hearth to throw some jasmine flowers. Slowly, the smell of it filled the cottage like a warm hug from the flowers gently circulating only the two of them.

Suddenly, the door slammed hard and another rock-like giantess entered the cottage holding a small red flower-shaped necklace, the amulet. The other giantess kneeled down and offer her hands holding the amulet to the bigger giantess.

"Mistress Ma'er, The amulet" Her rock-like head bow down in front of the giantess called Ma'er.

"Thank you Mtoa" Ma'er bowed her head while Mtoa stumbled trying to get out fast.

Ma'er held her hand up high nearly reaching the ceiling. Her eyes from gray turned to deep black like the night. Her raspy voice started chanting "The power of sun and fire combined bless this woman to have her child."

Suddenly, a bright light formed from the center of the amulet filling the whole cottage. Everything went quite, from the rustling outside up to the woman screaming here. The whole place was still until a cry from a little baby was heard. Ma'er kneeled down and held the small child at her rocky arms. His eyes fluttering open while crying. Ma'er opened her mouth gasping for air and setting down the child on the floor as she realized that the child's eyes was orange with a hint of red like the sun.

"Wake the mother up and get them out of here." She announced to the whole village of trolls as soon as she got out of small cottage. Everyone looked up to her and saw the serious face she was wearing.

A troll went in the cottage and a cry and a scream was heard. The mother was rudely awaken due to orders and the baby too. But orders are orders, the troll held the mother's hands outside while she was holding the baby to her shoulder while silently crying.

"Please, we have no home." She pleads with her thick accent rolling from the tip of her tongue. She was thrown off the gates of the trolls' village while still crying and her child wailing from the commotion.

Ma'er sat at the nearby log beside the pond. She was staring blankly to the far way place with only the tall castle appearing from the lines of trees in the forest.

"What's wrong mistress Ma'er?" A troll servant bigger than the tree besides them asked the other giantess.

"The child is the prophecy child and only heaven knows what will happen if he meets his opposite." Ma'er said to the servant as she looks at the castle in the Southern Isles.

The mother ran far away from the forest and only stopping when she saw the bridge to the kingdom. She held the baby's head near her and looked at her back and saw the trolls' village. She took a deep breath and started walking to the kingdom of Southern Isles with many opportunities waiting for them.

The mother entered the gates and settled quietly near the castle gates to hush her own child. She held the child at her arms to give the little one a milk so it won't cry while she tries to find a job. The baby's eyes opened revealing the firey colored orbs that seems unfit to his caramel colored skin. The mother saw it and smiled at herself thinking of a name for her own child.

"Brann, I will call you Brann." The mother whispered to her child as she whistles a song trying to let him sleep.

* * *

The sun sets below the mountains of Arendelle leaving only the dark sky with the stars and the moon illuminating the whole sky. The king of Arendelle held his head up high on the balcony of the palace. He was staring the night sky as his wife give birth to the heir of Arendelle, hopefully a boy.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man sweating profusely and breathing heavily entered the room. As soon as he saw the king look at him straight to his eyes, he straightened himself out.

"It's a girl" The man announced to the king and bowed his head down low to show a sign of respect. The king almost drop his wine from the announcement. Disappointment ran through the course of his veins making him hold the glass tighter.

"Get out!" He forcefully said to the misfortuned messenger who saw the king's temper. His body was shaking with anger due to the lies the trolls said to him. He believed for the longest time that he will have a boy due to the prediction of the Southern Isles' trolls when he visited them. He held his pride and went inside the castle to visit his wife.

There, inside the chamber, resting the small child on a blue crib decorated with various animals. He peeked and all of his disappointments were gone as soon as he saw his little girl. His heart swelled at the image of his little princess resting.

"She didn't even cry." The queen looked at him from her bed. She was laying there resting from the exhaustion of pregnancy.

"Does she have a name yet?" He looked over to look at his wife with a peaceful look on her face.

"Elsa, her name is Elsa."

The king held her daughter only to noticed that she was as cold as ice. His eyes widen as a thought struck him.

"No, no, this can't be happening" The king said shaking his head over and over while holding the child closer. His eyes full of disbelief but with a sign of resignation from his sigh were heard across the room.

"What's wrong, my love?" Asked the queen who was sitting from her bed weakly.

"She was born with 'it'" He stressed the words as if the queen already knows about it but he only got the confused look from her face.

"Powers. Ice powers, a curse, like father" He whispered to himself but loud enough to let the queen hear.

"Not a curse, a gift." The queen said gravely to her husband. She tries to sit herself up from the bed but her body still refuses to move. She looked over the window and saw snow falling from the sky. "A gift from heaven."

The king nodded at his wife's words and held his daughter tight hugging her despite of the chill he felt from just touching her. He suddenly realized that the trolls were almost right all along. This power or curse was only given to male heirs such as the case of his brother who died after his coronation but to avoid the power vacuum in Arendelle, he had replaced him as a king. They have detected the powers of Elsa and thought she was going to be a boy but it seems as though fate have another plans for them.

He brought down the sleeping Elsa to the crib so she can rest peacefully. The king smiled.

_I will try to protect you from harm others might cause you my little one._

_A/n: First story here in criticism needed!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_ 8 years later_

Sweat covered the people of the Southern Isles as the sun's ray trickled down to the land but it didn't stop them from working. Many are still in the market trying to sell the foods left from the early morning rush of people. Children everywhere were playing, besides the stand up to the bridge near the castle as summer is now here at last.

"Brann come over here!" Yelled a lady with fire as hair and the color of chocolate in her eyes with splash of gold.

The little child, with caramel colored skin and his mother's firey colored hair into his eyes and the color of chocolate in his hair, went in front of his mother. He was sweaty and smelly due to playing all day out in the sun but his smile never faltered as he look at his mother.

"I made a friend mom!" Brann said to his mother proudly. Besides him, a little child of his age in a shorter structure than him. He was wearing a suit, obviously imported from other countries, His auburn hair was slicked back making Brann look like a trash compared to his look.

Brann's mother knelt down up to the little boy's height so she can see him eye to eye. She smiled as she saw the flustered look of the little boy, she asked "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Oh um, I'm-well, um," The boy stumbled with his words as the gentle face of Brann's mother still looks at him expecting an answer "I'm Hans."

"The prince?!" The mother flabbergasted and kneeled down in front of the little prince making him blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment as he realized almost everyone that surrounds them starts kneeling and bowing their heads.

"Oh um no, I'm just Hans." The little prince said to everyone but they refused to stand in front of him until he announced in the most confident voice he can give "You can now stand."

Everyone stood and went back to their own business except Brann who was glowing with absolute excitement and jumping up and down. The boy said excitedly "Are you really Prince Hans?!"

Hans looked down on his feet with his cheeks blushing because of the sheer embarrassment of revealing his self to his own play mate.

"Ms- um?" Hans asked the mother of his playmate. She laughed at his cute flustered expression but that only made him blush more. "Oh please, just call me Alena."

Hans bowed his head and put his hands on his chest. "My lady Alena."

Alena curtsied in front of the little prince and bowed her head "Thank you, my prince."

"And then we can build sand castles together and play until the sun sets and the moon shines because you're a prince and no one can stop you." Brann rambled on to Hans while still jumping up and down.

"Do you want to go the palace Brann?" Hans asked facing the small excited child besides him.

"I can?" Brann asked Hans making sure that Hans did just said that. Hans nodded to him which made Brann's face look brighter, he looked up to his own mother but she shook her head disapproving of Brann getting in the castle as it might disturbed the king, queen and the 12 other princes.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Brann's head was down low filled with disappointment of not being able to get in the palace. Hans immediately realized that it was Brann's mother who made this decision he decided to stop the two who is now heading back to home "Wait, they won't mind." Hans cut in front of them making them stop walking.

"Please mama" Brann have a pleading look in his eyes and Alena didn't just have the heart to see his little son sad. "You can go play with him, but I'll be with you" Brann was filled with joy and immediately hug his mother.

Hans lead the two of them to the castle in the boundaries between the Main Southern Isles to the Outbound filled with trees and wild animals. Brann couldn't tear his eyes off the huge castle that seems for him just a fairy tale but now, he's here in a true to life castle. He could die happy now. His mother, on other hand, was still as a statue. She wasn't sure what she was getting into but since the 13th prince is in their side they might survive.

"Oh Hans, we were just looking for you." The king acknowledged Hans when he saw them walking. He saw the company Hans brought in, the kings stood up and went in front of Alena.

"My lady" The king bowed his head making her blushed. "Please join me in a cup of tea this afternoon" She side eyed the two boys but they just nodded and smiled. They ran off quickly to many room while she was left on her own there, it's a good thing that the king is a total gentleman.

* * *

"Look what I can do!" Brann whispered to Hans. His palms were turned upward and suddenly, fire came out of his fingers. Hans' mouth was wide open mouthing the word 'wow.' Brann suddenly laughed as he saw Hans' awestricken expression that the fire went out.

The hearth glow brighter as Brann went nearer to the hearth. He stick his hands inside the iron grills letting the fire touch his skin to much of Hans' horror as he realized what Brann is doing. As the glowing red-orange fire touches his skin, it glowed blue at the center making the fire much more hot.

"Does Lady Alena know about this?" Hans asked. Brann only nodded his head obviously much more interested in the fire sparking on his fingers. "Do you want to go and prank the maids?" Hans eyes suddenly went wide and his smile widen as he nods vigorously.

They ran towards the maids' quarters and saw one of the maids, Brann held his hands out and point it to the skirt of the maid. After a ray of light, the maid's skirt were ablaze. The two of them laughed loudly just enough not to let the maid hear their voices laughing. The maid turned around and they quickly ran behind the door while trying to stifle their laughter. "That was amazing!" Hans announced while still laughing hard about the maid who caught fire.

* * *

"Come on Brann, the day have come to pass and the moon and the stars are now wide awake." Alena looked out of the window only to see the sun setting down and the moon, and all of the night's star are starting to settle in.

"Will you come back again?" Hans asked his new found friend sadly.

"Of course I will" Brann hugged Hans. "Will you also come back my lady?" The king asked Alena and she blushed that her face almost looks like her own fiery hair, she nods to the king acknowledging his question.

They walked out of the gate with Brann still looking back and waving his hands at Hans.

* * *

A/N: I didn't put an Elsa part here since this is the time where she and Anna were playing as shown in the movie so I tried to flesh out the character of Brann more. This will also pick up in the later chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

2 years later

Seasons passed and so are the months. The summer came back once again in the Southern Isles leaving many children playing once again in the hot summer heat like Hans and Brann did back then. They could be playing with their swords now but instead they are sitting in front of the altar seeing their own parents get married with each mother.

The days they played with each other while their parents stood on the sidelines having tea made their relationships better. As years passed, the king realized how lonely the castle have become without the queen by his side and his children were growing up fast without the guidance of a mother and that made him realized; who could be a better queen than the beautiful Alena with her son treating Hans already like a brother. One day, as the sun starts settling down and Alena ready to leave, he held her hands and kneeled on his knee proposing to her in a business-like manner but of course, he mumbled some of the words making her more confused which makes her refuse his proposition. The second time he tried, he just blurted out the words "Will you marry me?" Leaving her surprised with the bluntness and making leave, again. The third time, well, he already expressed his love for her the past few days and he kneeled down, in front of Brann and asked "Will you accept me as your father?" Brann, excited for the prospect of having his best friend as brother nods excitedly. The king then kneeled in front of Brann's mother and looked at her. With that one single look, Alena's eye became teary and a look of happiness was on her face as she said yes.

Now, they're here, in front of the altar saying their vows to each other. Their children, meaning Hans and Brann only not their other twelve older brothers, are really happy. They talked and talked nonstop about how they are going to be brothers that even all the servants are tired of them talking about it.

"Hey Brann, look at that girl" Hans whispered to Brann, pointing at the girl on the left. She was wearing a blue flowy dress, it was tight on her top and loose at below waist, it ends right above her ankles showing off her icy blue shoes with small flower rosemaling on it. Her hair was in curls with some of it was in braid around at the back. She wearing a blue gloves as well, but so does every other girl at the church.

"Wow, she looks amazing." Brann whispered to Hans who is nods in agreement on what he said. The church bell started ringing signifying the end of the wedding. The newly wedded couple was immediately showered with fresh rose petals from the guests. They exited from the wide open wooden door of the church with the yellow coach already waiting for them.

"So, we're now officially brothers?" Hans inquired Brann who is also too surprised to answer.

"I guess so" Brann said as they were headed on the coach different from his (new) brothers to avoid any fights that is probably going to start there.

"Hey, remember that girl?" Hans asked after a moment of staring outside the window. Brann looked at him confused and asked "The girl in a blue dress?" Hans nodded at his brother's question. Hans suddenly said "I also think she's pretty."

Brann smiled at his brother who has a blush on his face and a dreamy look on his eyes. He leaned down on his chair and up to near Hans' face "Well, too bad, I liked her first."

Hans eyes flared with confusion and then realization, he smirked "How about we have a competition."

"What for?" Brann inquired with bewilderment. Hans smirked even more and murmured into his ear "The first one to dance with her will get to marry her"

"Aren't we too young to marry her?" Brann asked Hans. He laughed at his brother's question and said "No, Brann, she's probably a royalty and everyone knows one of us is probably going to marry her."

Brann nodded. He was suddenly thinking about how his strategy plans to get her to dance with him first. Hans, on the other side, was also deep in concentration, his hands were under his cheeks and his eyebrows were furrowed. The coach suddenly stopped almost throwing Brann off his sit.

"Let the game commence." Hans announced running off the door of the coach. Brann was left behind trying to catch up with his brother "Hey, wait for me!"

The ballroom of the castle was filled with various chattering from many guests. A bell suddenly rang signifying the announcing of Southern Isles' closest traders.

"Please welcome, King Aloysius and Queen Cecilia with the crowned princess, Princess Elsa." The host announced to many of the guest. Many people bowed while some curtsied in respect. The three of them went to other people talking while Elsa follows her father. This struck Brann as an opportunity to ask Elsa for a dance but Hans was already running near her so he ran faster.

When he got near Elsa, Hans was already there in front of her, he was talking and she was giggling over something he said. Her smile make his heart flutters even more. Hans then bowed down in front of her offering his hand for a dance. She looked over her father who shook his head. She then whispered something to Hans which made him sad but still remains a gentleman who bows down in front of ladies even though they reject him.

Brann walked near Elsa. "My lady, may I offer you a dance?" His hands hover above the bare part of her neck trying to get her attention. He decided to poke her so she can noticed him even if she was still talking to one of Hans' older brothers. When he touched her, the warmth in his body from his powers suddenly seems to be gone, the air suddenly felt chilly and everything around him was spinning. He tried to conjure up some fire but he failed.

It also happened to Elsa, once a very warm hand touched her, her body lose all of it's cold and she felt like she was on fire. The ballroom, despite of its air ventilation, suddenly felt like the sun. She was like in a giant gas that was trying to heat her up until she explodes into million pieces. She fell down on the floor with a loud thud.

Her parents rushed into her, when they held her body, they were very surprised when her body temperature gone up much higher than her normal body temperature but just on par with a normal human. Brann's mother also noticed it, with her son convulsing and Elsa passing out at the same time. The king and queen of Arendelle bids goodbye earlier than expected.

"Bring Brann to the hospital!" The king instructed the guards of the castle, they immediately carried Brann, bringing him near the hospital wing of the castle. The queen was very confused about what happened between the two children that resulted in a sudden illness.

"Did you know what happened?" The king asked Alena who just shook her head still questioning everything that happened. Hans looked up to his father "Is Brann going to be okay?" Alena nods at Hans' question and kneeled down and hugged him tightly wishing for a safe recovery for her son.

"He is going to be okay he's tough, don't worry." The king said to his wife trying to calm her down but deep down, he was also wishing for his son to be okay, but a small sliver of doubt passed through him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the boat to Arendelle.

"This is going to be the last time we take her out of Arendelle, Cecile" The king said pacing back and forth from his cabin. His wife, Cecilia or Cecile, was sitting at the bed reading. She glanced up the king. "Aloysius, you do know that a locked home is not a great place for a child."

"But Cecile, love" Cecilia eyed her husband and rolled her eyes "Her powers are going stronger and stronger."

"Aloysius, love, that is not an excused to not let her out." Cecilia puts her book down and stood in front of her husband, she puts her hand on his shoulder effectively calming him down. "Her relationship with Anna is already gone and now we're going to cut her off the world?"

Aloysius sighs knowing he will never win in arguments with his wife "Let's wait for a few more months, and if this acts up again, we will not let her out of the castle anymore."

She hugged her husband tightly enclosing his lips with hers.

Outside of that door, Elsa was listening. The fire on her body stopped but she still felt weak. She realized that if she hurt anyone again she would never get out of the castle. Her breath suddenly became faster and her body colder, she closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath while going to her cabin at the ship "Conceal it, don't feel, don't let it go."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and followers and the favorites. Thanks, you made my day better. Also, Elsa was in the wedding because I think that her parents would bring her with other traders so she can know all her duties as the crowned queen. Anna is usually left alone as she's not the heir. Another thing is please tell me your preferred pairing in this story as I really don't outline stories and just let it flow naturally, so please tell me your pairing as it will effect many points in this story onwards. _**

**_Fun fact: Brann is norwegian for fire and he was inspired by Leo Valdez from HoO_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-1 Year later-

The green leaves of the trees were abundant and dancing along with the soft humming of the wind, the grasses bow down as the swift wind passed through. A giant troll was standing in front of the oldest tree in the small village full of other trolls. Her left eye is glassy white as snow while the right is as red as the fire that burned under the dangerous volcanoes. She spoke with a loud booming voice in another language while the other trolls stared at her trembling with fear of what she has spoken. Her eyes turned to normal and looked at all of her people, "It has been 12 years and now the prophecy is dawning, beware for your life as this will be the end of our race" A loud thunder roared from the sky making the little trolls held their parents hand tighter.

"Bring in the fool!" The leader of the trolls shouted. The other trolls made a space in the center, allowing two of their troll guards enter shaking the soil under their feet with each march. One of them was carrying a mirror framed with golden ornaments which causes the interest of all the other trolls, the other troll was carrying a tightly-lid jar; inside that jar was a small red man with a lanky body and a long crooked nose, he was banging the glass of the jar trying to break it but the jar is much stronger than his fist.

"Tell me foolish sprite, how can this mirror save my race?" The troll questioned the small sprite in that jar. The sprite pointed at the lid of the jar which made him unable to speak as the glass jar blocked his small voice. The leader nodded, the guard troll opened the lid grabbing the tail of the red sprite to avoid it escaping him.

"With all my dues, your trollness" The red sprite smirked while the leader of the trolls rolled her eyes. "This mirror can avoid the extinction of your race as I heard from my birdies that one little boy can affect your ancient magic making you be gone from this world. This mirror can avoid that, this will show the ugly sides of the place that little boy is currently living in and with just the right shrug, he will turn his back from that place and instead will go to you."

"Show me that mirror, Walinzi" Walinzi, the guard troll, held the mirror in his palms kneeling down in front of the leader. The leader held the small mirror compared to her gigantic hands. "No! Don't look!" The sprite cried out with his small voice.

The leader shrugged the unwanted advice of the small sprite and look directly into the mirror. The leader cried out "Madness! Madness! I saw madness in there! Drown the sprite and throw its mirror on the cliff." As the guards run for the nearest body of water around them, the sprite escaped from the clutch of the troll. The small sprite flew and flew up on the clouds until he saw the star and the moon, he held his masterpiece, the mirror, very tightly around his hands but as he flew higher, he suddenly stopped breathing; his small body was being tore into many pieces as the mirror went down from the atmosphere breaking into many shards. The shards then fell down from the clouds but it was now disguised in snow that whoever that unlucky person that gotten a piece of the shard on his eye will surely can only see the ugly sides of everyone surrounding him.

* * *

"It's starting to snow" Brann looked at Hans with childish delight of seeing snow. The whole castle was decorated for the yuletide. The lanterns of the whole castle were decorated with poinsettia around its borders. Hans looked up from reading a book and saw his brother's eager face looking out of the window. "Aren't we too old to play in the snow? Also, I think the ice will affect your fire."

Brann laughed at his brother being too serious. He looked at his brother and smiled, his right hand was held out with fire sparking from his fingers. He pointed it at his brother's book burning it. His brother put down the book fire catching at all of its pages. Brann laughed and ran out of their room, Hans followed next.

They were running all round the castle constantly banging on some of the doors and hitting some few servants in the way. Brann entered the castle's garden and the cold breeze hitting his body but the fire radiating inside him fought it. "Bran!" Hans ran near him tripping at some snow.

"Well, now you're out too, we can now play in snow!" Brann was trudging on the snow. He knew that he can't touch it as his fire powers prevent it, but with some of his protective gears, such as shoes and gloves, he can touch snow.

"Come on kids, you should sleep now." Queen Alena said to the two of her children. Hans was shivering as he enters the castle. Brann removed his gloves and touched the arm of his brother spreading warmth throughout Hans.

The lights went out in their room. Brann slept suddenly but he dreamt of a place that is far more out behind the world that he knew.

He saw a white polar bear and a dragon circling around each other inside the darkness. His body shivered with the cold of the place, he tried to heat his body much more but his powers didn't worked. The dragon saw him and went near him, wrapping itself up around him choking himself while the polar bear stayed in its place, the dragon breathed the fire injuring the polar bear. The white bear held itself in a fetal position while a snake went near the bear hissing at the dragon. The snake crawled itself around the dragon and with one swift bite, the dragon lose control, fire shrouded around its body. The snake went near him and whispered "You're on fire."

Brann was sweating, his eyes opened. He looked around the room, realizing that he was inside a different one from his. The wooden frame of the bed suddenly went on flames as he was on the radius. Alena went up, smelling the flame from the burning bedpost. She woke up the king "Alert the servants!" The king nodded and went out of the room leaving the flaming Brann and Alena alone.

"Brann, please stop." Alena cried near her son. She was kneeling near the bed and everything around her was suddenly burning. The wooden table turned into ashes. It was utter chaos, Alena was crying out to his half-awake son. She hugged her as her surroundings was filled with nothing but the floor and darkness with the flaming Brann and the kneeling Alena hugging her son despite of the burns on her skin. She breathe her last breath as she burns into ashes "I love you Brann"

Brann's flames went out leaving only the burned body of his mother and the whole room filled with ashes from the burned things. He realized what he had done, his eyes were watery from the tears that were starting to spill from his eyes.

The king entered, as soon as he saw the burned body of his wife, he kneeled and cried out a yell full of anguish and sadness that the whole castle probably heard him. He looked at Brann with tears on his eyes "You monster" His words were full of bitterness "I knew you can't be trusted"

Brann can't fathom what happened, almost everybody was looking at him filled with either confusion or deep hatred for killing the queen. He backed out of the door and ran out of the castle with many other guards following him. Hans went out of the castle along with Brann.

"Please Hans, come along with me, we could live together with no rules" Brann pleaded Hans. The snow fell from the clouds along with some shards of the mirror; a snow with a shard of the sprite's mirror fell in Hans' eyes. "No, you're a monster."

Brann looked at his brother aghast on what he said. Here, one of the person closest to him called him a monster. His own brother called him a monster; a teardrop fell from his eyes. "I guess I am" He nodded to him and ran out.

He ran out of the deep snow with only the fire from his body warming him. The grasses of the woods were burning along as he ran. He followed the heat that was guiding him, at long last, he saw the volcano in front of him. The gigantic volcano was bubbling with heat but this attracts him more. The lava bubbled more and more while creating a hole on the center of the volcano and a long dragon emerged out of it. The dragon's scale was color red and its eyes were the same color as an emerald. It was emitting heat around it. Brann's eyes widen as the dragon was followed by many other dragons.

The dragons flew in circle around Brann and then fall in line in front of him. Their heads bowed down low and the one with the red scales spoke "The avenger who will avenge the death of our brothers."

Brann's eyes was filled with confusion "What?" He was surprised with almost everything suddenly happening to him. First, his mother died because of him now he met real dragons that at first he thought were just an imaginary creature made by authors from his books.

"You are of fire aren't you?" Brann nodded at the dragon's question, "Well then you're the prophecied avenger, you are made to avenged us from those who wrong our brothers."

"How?" Brann asked, he's sure that he can't avenged the dragons as he doesn't fully grasps yet his whole fire powers. "We will train you."

The volcano was cut into the middle showing the lava flowing underneath the land. He was instantly magnetized with the lava but he kept on following the dragons until they entered an underground cave.

"We will train you and they will regret killing all of our brothers and sisters, we will win" The red scaled dragon shouted and the other dragon agreed by circling at the cave in many directions. The lava inside creates a waterfall lighting the whole cave and creating the shadows of the dragons reflected on the wall that seems like dancing kite due to the gracefulness of their flight.

* * *

**_A/n: Thank you for the kind reviews. Also. Brann is 13 at this moment, Hans is 14 while Elsa is 12. I also appreciate criticism (especially about the grammar as I'm really bad about it.) Thank you I hope you like this chapter._**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_One month after_

The crackling of the flames echoed throughout the cave only replaced with the resounding echo of a shout from a dragon beside Brann. The dragon's emerald eyes were burning with determination to teach Brann, had it have been given a mouth it would probably be smirking right now. Brann's clothes were darkened from the burns he receive in his practice, while his body is resistant to fire, his clothes is not. The orange ball of flame were on his hand trying to make it bigger when suddenly, it shoots from his hand up to the walls of the cave creating a loud explosion of the lava above them. The dragon went near him, "Learn to control the fire Brann."

The dragon breathes out a flame but instead of letting it all out on the walls, his body circled around the cave flying with the fire trailing before him and after him making a complete circle, "Don't let fire be your master, make fire your slave"

Brann's hand stretched out, his palm facing upwards. A ball of flame, much bigger than the one before, emerged from his hand. He threw it upward while still trying to control it, his hands were both outstretched trying to not make the flames down. In a sudden whip of moment, the flame burst into many embers flying upwards. The dragon bellows, "Very good, Brann. It lasted much longer this time."

He bowed to the dragon and went out of the cave where he practiced. Outside of the cave was a long line of tunnels with more caves to confuse those who want to see a dragon and use them for their own gain. A small community of dragons lives here in peace. Without the tunnels, humans would have discovered them long ago and they would be back in extinction like it have been years ago in the hundred years war. The few dragons that survived were found hiding from the sight of humans for fear of being captured again. In the end, they took a turn to the Southern Isles trying to live in peace in a cave they call _Gjemme Seg._

One month has passed since Brann have been found by the dragons. His life took an unexpected turn, not for the worse or for the better but rather, just a turn. His powers that he used to think of as a gift, has now become a weapon. Weapon much stronger than swords or anything ordinary humans could make, a fire is an element much more destructive than those of blades. With each day, his power became stronger and stronger, now, he have learned to control it. Yet, he was still not ready to face the challenges of the outside world.

* * *

The chill of the cold winter air on the Southern Isles left a few roses on the garden frozen. The snow fell from the sky only caught by the petals of the many roses. Hans walked on the stone paths of the garden, his right hand was holding a rose while he crushed the petals of it. The crushed petals fell to the stone pathway covered in snow.

Hans' eyes were glassy as he looked down at the crushed petals. His lips were turned into a twisted half smile that a boy of his age should not have done yet; but his eyes, beautiful with the color of the freshly cut emerald as they are, have something missing. His eyes have a lack of life due to the sprite's mirror falling from the sky to Hans' eyes.

"Prince Hans, your father wished to see you." A servant entered the door of the garden interrupting Hans that was about to crush another rose. He looked at the servant annoyed. He let the stem of the rose fell on the snowy ground and picked another one of the roses "Tell him I'm busy."

The servant protested once more, "But sir, you're not doing anything, you're just picking roses." Hans eyed him dangerously, his hand held the stem of the rose tighter, it's thorn burying itself in his palm drawing drops of blood from it. The servant, scared of Hans, ran away delivering the message to his father.

"Hans, what madness are you doing?" The king entered the garden with the servant on his side. Hans turned looking at his father, he smirked "Father" He bowed his head down low with his hands holding the rose behind him. The king looked at the garden and saw the varieties of flowers crushed with its petals adorning the snowy pathway of the garden. He grimaced at the sight before him. He grabbed Hans inside back to the castle and slapped him, "What do you think are you doing?" Hans smirked and looked at his father's brown eyes "I'm doing you a favor by removing the ugly flowers in the garden"

"Do you even know what that garden means?" He slapped him once more but Hans still stood unwavering. "Mother was long gone just let it be." Hans turned his back on his father, taken aback by the harshness he didn't know his last son possessed. His eyes were teary as he remembers his first wife, the mother of his 13 sons, gardening. She was tending all the flowers of the garden while softly humming a song. He also remembered the attack of the dragons in the village and how she died as she tries to hide but yet the fire caught her. From then on, he vowed to bring revenge to the dragons that killed his wife.

He looked outside of the castle and saw the snowflakes covering the garden and the crushed petals. He knew that once the time has come, he will have his revenge on the dragons that killed his first wife and the dragon child that killed his second wife. All he need is to find where those damned dragons live and a much bigger kingdom with greater military than them to be an ally.

* * *

_**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated much sooner, but I have been really busy at school. I will try to write a much longer chapter next. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
